


Stranger Things Have Happened

by TheDapperCamper



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 19:49:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDapperCamper/pseuds/TheDapperCamper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All she really wanted was to get away from everyone oh well</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranger Things Have Happened

I walk around to see the high blooded, rat bastard smoking his blunt.

"Ah, hey there Vriska, what motherfucking going on?"

"Oh, shut up you intoxicated druggie."

"Ow, your motherfucking words they hurt so much."

"I hope they do."

I walk past him hoping to gog he won't start following me, but of course I am denied even that courtesy.

"Whoah, slow down, I haven't talked to you in a while man just wanting to know what's motherfucking happenin' up in all your shit."

He put out his blunt and since he was about 6 inches taller then me and was really strong even though he looked more skinny and frail like, he was able to catch up to me with no problem.

"You know, I don't give two shits if you want to know what is "motherfucking happenin' all up in my shit", cause your an idiotic, druggie, who can't even last 5 minutes without saying motherfucking."

He thought about this for a moment and then began to talk again, "Hey, if you don't want to be my motherfucking br-, sis and all, that shits chill with me, but don't go up and start motherfucking hating and all, man that shits getting old."

"So is your stupidity! Now get the fuck away from me before it starts rubbing off or some shit."

"Whatever motherfucker, guess I won't see you until Jade's next week."

He stopped walking letting me get a few steps ahead of him until I snapped around, "What makes you think I'll be going to that shitty reunion?"

"I don't fucking know, thought you were all up and changed and shit. Guess you lied, can't wait to see their motherfucking faces when that shit happens."

"Oh, whatever, what the fuck do you know? All you do is drink faygo, talk about miracles, and smoke that shit all day." I pointed to the ground behind him where you can faintly see the but of his blunt.

He raised his hand in a surrender like form, "I know enough, just I hope they won't be up and expecting you and shit, especially John and all."

I scowled at him now. Who the fuck did he think he was trying to make me feel guilty and shit, that is low for him, lower then I ever thought was possible for someone usually happy all the time.

"Fuck off, Gamzee before I slap that smirk off your face."

And then I walked away, I was going to turn around to see if he was still there but hell if I was going to give him the pleasure of knowing I was looking for him. I guess he must've been off the stuff for a while because I know ordinarily Gamzee is a lot fucking happier. He seemed more maniacal.

Later That Week

ectoBiologist began pestering arachnidsGrip

EB: heyyyyyyyy vriska!

AG: hey john

EB: are you coming to jade's party?

EB: karkat told me that gamzee talked to you and you said you weren't :(

AG: yeah im not coming

EB: what

EB: why?

AG: 8ecause it sounds stupid

AG: and plus how am i supposed to move on with my life if i keep running in to the same people telling me im a spider8itch and that they all h8 me D::::

EB: i don't

AG: well i know you don't but the others do

EB: not everyone

AG: just a8out

EB: you should still come

EB: for me :D

AG: john

EB: ...

AG: no

EB: please

AG: john no im not going to go

EB: pleeeeaaaaaasssssseeeeee

AG: NO

EB: !

AG: no and that's final

arachnidsGrip ceased pestering with ectoBiologist

EB: please

arachnidsGrip blocked ectoBiologist

Ugh, why doesn't he understand. I leaned back in my chair. I haven't seen them in forever. The only trolls I talk to are Kanaya. sometimes Nepeta because she likes the "New Me" and then I talk to John and that's it. I don't want to go to the stupid reunion it's not my thing. My screen begins to blink again with notifications someone is trying to pester me.

turntechGodhead began pestering arachnidsGrip

TG: hey

TG: spiderbitch

TG: pick up

TG: fuck this

AG: what do you want

AG: and don't call me spider8itch

TG: whatever bitch

AG: ugh

AG: what do you want D::::

TG: you need to come to jade's party

AG: oh gog

AG: just leave me the fuck alone

TG: see i would...

TG: but then id never hear the end of it from fucking egderp

TG: and i kind of like the little bit of peace i have

AG: fuck you

TG: you sound like that fucking asshole karkat

AG: don't compare me to that idiot

TG: then come to jade's party

AG: you know what

TG: what

AG: im just going to block you

TG: can't

AG: watch me

arachnidsGrip blocks turntechGodhead

turntechGodhead is unblocked

AG: what the fuck

TG: told you

AG: ugh

AG: im leaving

TG: come to jade's party

AG: i don't want to fucking go

AG: get it through your pretty little human head of sarcasm and pass it on to john

TG: hey i know im pretty and all and i have all the bitches in the world but no

TG: and do you really think i want to be going to this either

AG: you don't?

TG: fuck no

TG: but it's jade's party

TG: john would never let me hear then neither would rose

TG: and terezi would hunt me down and like me to my death

AG: sucks for you

AG: still not going

TG: jegus christ

TG: you would think

TG: your only friends you seem to have in the whole fucking universe are begging you to go to a fucking get together or some shit tomorrow and you won't go

AG: they aren't my only friends dum8ass

AG: i have a life outside of you guys

TG: and i dont fucking care

AG: will you just leave me the fuck alone already

TG: nope

AG: well have fun talking to a computer monitor 8ecause im sick of this shit and im leaving

TG: fuck wait

TG: egderp is lighting up my fucking monitor hear pissed at me for not getting you to come

AG: that reminds me

AG: why did he ask you to talk to me

TG: i don't fucking know and its pissing me off

AG: oh well

TG: wait did you leave

TG: ...

TG: fuck

TG: egderps going to have my head

TG: if your still there

TG: please for the love of all that's holy just fucking come already

TG: fuck now im begging

TG: hope your happy

TG: im going to kill him for making me do this

AG: the coolkid strider is 8egging /:?

TG: good your still there

AG: well i left 8ut then i saw you 8egging and well

AG: can't help it old ways die hard

AG: and that way just hasn't died yet

TG: the fuck

TG: how come when derp over hear begs you block him and when fucking makara begs you call him an idiot

TG: but when i beg your suddenly interested

AG: 8ecause

AG: i don't think you've ever 8egged for a thing in your life

AG: its interesting

TG: fuck you

TG: fuck john

TG: fuck this whole world

AG: haha now that's settled you going to continue to 8eg? (:?

TG: no

TG: screw that

TG: fuck...

TG: please

AG: hmmmmmmmm

AG: no

TG: whatever if i run into you someday i will make you pay for that

AG: oh now im even more intrigued is that a threat? ::::D

TG: are you getting off on this or some shit

AG: no

AG: just the sound of you struggling makes me giddy though

AG: guess i haven't changed a 8it

TG: im coming over

AG: what?

AG: and how do you plan to do that

AG: you don't know where i live

TG: john told me

AG: WHAT! D::::

TG: yep and you happen to be withing car distance so be expecting all this cool awesome shit arriving at your door cause now this is just revenge

AG: and what's stopping me from just keeping the door closed and completely ignoring you

TG: my awesomeness and the fact that john sent me a key straight to my sylladex

AG: im going to kill him 8efore you

TG: unlikely

TG: ill be going to the party unlike someone

TG: see you soon

TG: not like i really want to but im in to some pay back for the begging

AG: your 8luffing

TG: youll have to find out

turntechGodhead ceased pestering arachnidsGrip

What just happened. Is he actually coming over. I have never seen the kid face to face and I mean it's weird now cause, I'm nervous. Since the game ended we never really saw anyone and since I have never tried to interact with any of the kids except for John (which is why he has a key to my apartment even though I've never seen him before, it's a just in case key). And now he may or may not be coming over. Everything was going great and then of course I just had to run into Gamzee and now everything is screwed up. Next time that clown runs his mouth I'm going to shoot it off. I have only seen the kids through that timeline thing where I had beem ,ean to pretty much everyone except John. And now I am going to just sit here and be extremely angry as I wait for what might possibly turn into a visitor. Why the hell did I ever give John a key. I'm going to talk to him this is ridiculous.

arachnidsGrip unblocked ectoBiologist

arachnidsGrip began pestering ectoBiologist

EB: hey

AG: what the hell john D::::

EB: uh... what?

AG: why did you make that insufferable coolkid talk to me?

EB: oh that

EB: well umm you see

AG: and you gave him a key to my apartment!

AG: and told him where i live

EB: well uh

AG: did you?

EB: why? what did he say?

AG: that you gave him the key to my apartment

AG: told him where I live

AG: and that he's on his way over

EB: oh

EB: really?

AG: YES!

AG: now why the hell did you do that

EB: i didn't think he was actually going to go over to your apartment

AG: well i don't even know if he is which is even more annoying

EB: so...

EB: your waiting for him?

AG: i don't know

AG: i don't want him to come

AG: 8ut it doesn't look like i have a choice in the matter anymore now does it

EB: i guess not

AG: yep

AG: so thanks

EB: sorry

AG: yeah well whatever

EB: your not mad at me are you :(

AG: well right now

AG: yes

EB: oh...

AG: depending on how tonight goes no

AG: tomorrow ill pro8a8ly forgive you 8y then

EB: ok then so you'll come?

AG: no

AG: and if you ask me again

AG: i will block you for a very very long time

EB: ok then

EB: well since i can't ask you

EB: i still hope you do!

AG: yeah whatever.

EB: i have to go jade just got home with some supplies for the party tomorrow and wants me to help set up

AG: wonderful

EB: bye

AG: 8ye

ectoBiologist ceased pestering with arachnidsGrip

I feel kind of bad. I hope I didn't hurt his feelings to much. I look at my computer clock. 20 minutes since Strider told me he was coming, he's either going to come soon or not at all. Looks like I have some hope left to get a good night's sleep. Knock Knock Knock. Or not.

"Strider if it's you don't expect me to get up and let you in."

There was silence again. Then a mumbled voice, I can't quite hear what it was saying. Then the lock began to turn and shit. It was him, and shit, he did have a key, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit.

The door opened slowly and came in a hooded figure. He pulled down his hood to reveal a head of blonde hair that hung down long enough to pass his ears but not quite enough to touch his shoulders, bangs falling far enough to touch the rims of his shades. It must of been raining out because one his hoodie showed dark spots left by water droplets. He was wearing one of those coolkid smirks as if he was happy to see me so surprised. His mouth forming a thin like only edging up in the one corner. If he wasn't wearing glasses I wonder what his emotions would show. But he was really quite handsome for a human kid. Tall, but not to tall. About 5 "11" to 6 "2" not quite sure though. He has a slender body not showing off much that he worked out but you could tell he was strong. He wore a hoodie over a white t-shirt with a broken disc on it the same one from the game. He was wearing black skinny jeans and red converse. Correlated much. I fought back the look of surprise as he had walked in but it was hard to now that I really had a look at him and in person. Just being around him made me kind of want to stay around him, just his essence but, no, I hate this little prick and what nerve does he have showing up here. Instead of surprise I brought myself into a frown, "Fuck off." I got up and flicked him off over my shoulder as I walked into my small kitchen.

Dave POV

Knock Knock Knock. Hope the spiderbitch wasn't expecting me to back out of this sweet revenge.

"Strider if it's you don't expect me to get up and let you in."

I raised my hand up to knock again when my phone buzzed.

John- Hey are you still going to Vriska's?

John- You don't have to anymore just saying

Strider- Thanks egderp but I'm already here

John- Oh

What the fuck make him get into his car and drive all the way here, now it's not just to get her to go to the party it's just sweet revenge. Never seen her before though should be interesting.

I unlocked the door with my hood still up and walked in her apartment. I took off my hood and looked into the quaint little apartment. Right infront of me sat Vriska. Shock all over her face. Couldn't help but smirk a little. I swear never would've thought she'd be so surprised to see me. She began to look up and down me as if she couldn't help her self, most of the ladies can't but then she frowned and looked pretty angry, "Fuck off". She stood from her chair and walked away flicking me off. This should be interesting. But as she got up I was able to see her full stature. She wasn't as short as Rose or Jade but, not quite as tall as John who was just a bit shorter then me. As she walked away her hips swayed in a certain swagger I haven't seen on any girl before. Although this is the first troll he has actually looked at like this. She walked into her small little kitchen area and began to look through her fridge bending down ever so slightly to look at the stuff all the way at the bottom, sort of showing off her butt. If I didn't have my glasses on the I'm for sure she would of seen me looking at it as she got back up, closed the fridge, and looked back at me.

"Well, I know your not used to all this coolness but please contain your excitement."

"Whatever Strider, Why did you even come here?"

"Cause my bro told me to and like I said, little bit revenge."

She was walking towards me now with her arms crossing her chest, you could see her satin black hair flow side to side with each step as she grew closer and closer to me.

"Leave."

"Well, since his Striderness is here, has a key, and is obviously spending the night since it's to late now that it's what," looks down at phone, "11 pm" I raise and eyebrow and now she looks furious.

"I don't know what your talking about with spending the night but that is for sure not happening."

"Well since I'm hear and I can always call up John and tell him you gave me the cold shoulder."

"Do it!" She glared at me.

"You know who would be better?"

"Hahaha, who your brother. HAHA!"

"No, I was thinking more along the lines of maybe some troll that you know."

She was glaring again,

"One, that is a little justified."

She was growing bluer by the second.

"A little crazy."

She looks as if she's about to explode.

"You know Ter-"

I was cut off mid sentence by a big ol' bitch slap to the face.

"Fuck." I started rubbing where she hit me, being a troll I see has many advantages. Lot stronger then normal.

She went in to slap me again but this time I caught her hand.

"Now that's just cold." She was struggling trying to release her hand from my grip.

I pulled her in closer so our faces were inches apart. Breathing in her scent was some what disorienting since she smelled so... good. Not that I'd let her know that. She started fidgeting more that we were at a close proximity. But stopped.

"Would you like to call Terezi, or shall I?"

"Fuck you." She raised her chin when she said you, bringing their faces in closer.

"Your sleeping on the couch."

She pulled on her wrist again, but this time I let go watching as she walked away.

"Got anything to drink I'm a little parched from my journey over here." She went and sat on the couch, and began surfing through the channels.

"Well?"

"You have two feet get it yourself, you know where the fridge is."

As I walked past the back of the couch I said, "Ouch."

In her fridge luckily, she had apple juice, almost gone but, enough for one more glass. I walk over and sit on the couch right next to her hearing a low growl rumble in her throat.

"So babe, what's up?" I then reached an arm across the back of the couch right above her shoulders.

"Strider, I swear your pushing your luck sooooo much, and if you haven't noticed I happen to know a thing or two about luck."

"I bet you do, but when your a Strider, you don't need luck."

"Ugh, your impossible to deal with."

"So, you going to Jade's party tomorrow?"

"No and you know that."

I scooted a little closer. She began to tap her foot obviously anxious.

"Well, you should."

"I don't care if I should I don't want to and this is exactly why, I want to get away from you all, except for maybe John and Kanaya. Other then that I could give less of a fuck what happens to any of you."

"Oh, and I'm right here, you just broke my heart."

"I hope it hurt."

"Ouch, feisty I see but, harmless nonetheless."

Another growl. I couldn't help but laugh a little this time.

"Can I have the remote?"

"No, but you can back off."

She looked at me now her eyes like daggers but not really knowing where to look since she can't see through my shades.

"Oh so I don't get the remote?"

"No.

Her eyes lost there daggers as she began to turn away. I reached forward more this time extending my arm across her to reach for the remote. Bringing our faces yet again within inches of each other.

"Strider get the fuck off me."

"Can I have the remote?"

"No, now get off."

She moved her hand that held the remote off the side of the couch and out of reach.

"I swear Strider I don't care if Terezi comes after me like a hoofbeast smelling fresh meat, I will murder you if you don't get off."

"Eh, I think your bluffing."

Her cheeks grew blue again with frustration, revenge is sweet. But not very sweet when it back fires. She grabbed my shades with her free hand and ripped them off my face. I backed off immediately, nearly jumping to the other side of the couch while covering my eyes.

"Fuck, ok, ok, I'm off now give me the shades back."

"Oh, big boy Strider wants his glasses back, I wonder what I'll do with them." Her voice nearly spitting acid towards the end.

"No, I'm off just give them back."

"Your like a little baby, you going to cry, want me to call Terezi so she can lick up all your tears. I bet she'd love that."

"No, just, fuck."

"Look who's so big without his glasses. Hahaha." Her laughter cold and heartless, but now I'm beginning t be able to hone in on my other senses. Terezi may be crazy but the blind lunatic sure knows how to see. I listen as she shifts her weight, smelling my surroundings with every breathe I take in from my nostrils. Then I leaped. Surprised by my jump she wasn't able to swipe her hand away fast enough for me to miss. Got the glasses back. As I put them back on and my eyes adjusted once again to the light I see Vriska pouting on the couch with her arms crossing her chest once again.

"Your know fun, I was hoping to see more begging in my future."

"Bitch."

"Well it looks like you gained back your self confidence quite fast. What are you hiding under there hmm, anything interesting? I'm great with secrets."

"Wouldn't you like to know."

I leaned in closer there was only one way to fuck with her now. And fuck was he going to let her get to him. It seems as if she was most uncomfortable when they were closest so why the fuck not.

"Strider what the fuck are you doing? Back off."

He got right up next her face lips not inches but millimeters apart. Her breathes hitched now. Breathing through gritted teeth but unable to move in the case that she might get too close.

"You still want to know?" I raised an eyebrow to her.

"No, get off."

"You don't sound very convincing."

I leaned in closer if that's possible but when your a Strider, control is key. Even thought she is extremely intoxicating and making it really hard to think straight. Why the fuck do you even find her attractive. You have hated her ever since the game started.

"Don't do it."

And I did. One for all as they say. She tasted even better then she smelled. At first it was just a peck but now as we moved our lips across one another, (Obviously she likes it.) she wraps her hands around my neck pulling me on top of her as she fell backwards onto the couch and onto her back. She entwined her fingers into my hair pulling slightly as I open her mouth with mine and slid my tongue in slowly, hearing her moan ever so softly as it happens. I then wrapped my own hands around her hips pulling her closer to me. This wasn't supposed to happen. It was just supposed to be a kiss, that would piss her off, not some sloppy makeout shit. Gog John is going to be weirded out quite a bit when he finds out about this. She was hungry, for something more then the kiss. I could feel it as she began to wrap her legs around my waist bringing her even closer. Our tongues wrestled for dominance as they bounced back and forth between mouths. I took one of my hands and began to slowly itch my way up the side of her body and cup the side of her face. She shivered with joy as if my fingers were sending electric shocks through her. I then did the same with my other hand until I had both hands on her face and I pulled her away. She wasn't quite happy by this until she realized what just happened and began to blush the color of her blood all across her face.

"Um, yeah."

I pulled my self off of her and sat my self up right, placing my hands behind my head in victory.

"Looks like all the ladies have it out for fresh Strider."

"Oh shut up you cocky douche." She sat up as well.

"So you didn't like it?" I turned to look at her.

Another blush.

"Your glasses were annoying."

"Oh, well."

"What about you enjoy much."

I don't think the shades helped much of my own blushing.

"Well I mean I guess it was pretty good."

"Oh, shut, up." She paused slightly on every word. She looked back over to me. Her eyes searching, but for what. Good thing she can't see mine. And as if she found it she then rolled over until she was sitting on my lap, she put one of her hands on my cheeks and caressed it moving in slowly as she pecked my cheek pulling away to see my reaction. And damn was she something. I pulled her back to my lips with one of my arms that draped across her back finding my other hand. Continuing where we left off instead this time she was straddling me. Not how I expected this night to go, but I'm not complaining.

"I didn't say that."


End file.
